parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Movie Posters
Here are some movie posters by Julian Bernardino. Cartoon, Medley, and Disney.png|All Movie, Cartoon, and Disney Medleys Full Disney Animal All-Stars to the Rescue..png|Disney Animal All-Stars to the Rescue Wartcchio.png|Wartcchio (Pinocchio) Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds..png|Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds The 7A..png|The 7A Lumpy (aka Dumbo).png|Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo The Many Adventures of Baloo the Bear..png|The Many Adventures of Baloo the Bear Ash Pan..png|Ash Pan Ash Pan 2..png|Ash Pan in Return to Neverland Leodinas..png|Leonidas (Hook) Fox's Ash Pan and the Pirates..png|Fox Ash Pan and the Villains Thumbelina (aka Tinkerbell).png|Thumbelina (Tinker Bell) Thumbelina and the Great Fairy Rescue..png|Thumbelina And The Great Fairy Rescue Thumbelina And The Pixie Hallow Games..png|Thumbelina And The Pixie Hallow Games Thumbelina And The Secrets of The Wings.png|Thumbelina And The Secrets of The Wings Thumbelina And The Pirate Fairy.png|Thumbelina And The Pirate Fairy Thumbelina and the Legend of the NeverBeast..png|Thumbelina and the Legend of the NeverBeast Piglet and the Neverland Pirates..png|Piglet and the Neverland Pirates Piglet and the Neverland Pirates - Ash Pan Returns..png|Piglet and the Never Land Pirates: Ash Pan Returns Fun and Fancy Free..png|Fun and Fancy Free (Featuring Flik and Peter Griffin and the Beanstalk) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Little Einsteins.png|Little Einsteins (Julian Bernardino Style) The Panther and the Goat..png|The Panther and the Goat The Panther and the Goat 2..png|The Panther and the Goat 2 The Hunchback of Fantasyland..png|The Hunchback of Fantasyland The Hunchback of Fantasyland 2..png|The Hunchback of Fantasyland 2 Paul and Michael..png|Paul and Michael (a.k.a Phineas and Ferb) Jasmine in Fantasyland..png|Jasmine In Fantasyland Jasmine and the Aladdin..png|Jasmine and the Aladdin (Julian Bernardino Style) Jasmine and the Aladdin 2..png|Jasmine and the Aladdin 2: Mowgli's Adventure (Julian Bernardino Style) The Birthday Book..png|The Birthday Book The Birthday Book 2..png|The Birthday Book 2 Christopher Robin's Life..png|The Birthday Book: Christopher Robin's Story Birthday Cubs..png|Birthday Cubs Mattladdin 1..png|Mattladdin Mattladdin 2..png|Mattladdin 2: The Return of Hades Mattladdin 3..png|Mattladdin 3: The King of Thieves Mattladdin (TV Series)..png|Mattladdin (TV Series) Lindslayrella 1..png|Lindsayrella Lindslayrella 2..png|Lindsayrella 2: Dreams Come True Lindslayrella 3..png|Lindsayrella 3: A Twist In Time Bedknobs and Broomsticks.png|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Julian Bernardino Style) Wallace (aka Hercules).png|Wallace (aka Hercules) Wallace (aka Hercules) TV Series..png|Wallace (aka Hercules) (TV Series) AnimatedTales..png|AnimatedTales (DuckTales) AnimatedTales - The Treasure of the Lost Lamp..png|AnimatedTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp Tinker Bellina..png|Tinker Bellina Beauty and the Diesel 10 1..png|Beauty and the Diesel 10 (Julian Bernardino Style) Beauty and the Diesel 10 2..png|Beauty and the Diesel 10 2: Enchanted Christmas (Julian Bernardino Style) Beauty and the Diesel 10 3..png|Beauty and the Diesel 10 3: Alice's Magic World (Julian Bernardino Style) Sing Me A Story With Alice.png|Sing Me A Story With Alice The Alvin King 1..png|The Alvin King The Alvin King 2..png|The Alvin King 2: Alvin's Pride The Alvin King 3..png|The Alvin King 1 1/2 Dewey and Manny..png|Dewey and Manny (TV Series) Simba's Alligator..png|Simba's Alligator The Black Cauldron..png|The Black Cauldron (Julian Bernardino Style) Recess..png|Recess (Julian14bernardino Style) Recess - School's Out!.png|Recess School Out (Julian Bernardino Style) Kingdom Story 1..png|Kingdom Story Kingdom Story 2..png|Kingdom Story 2 Kingdom Story 3..png|Kingdom Story 3 The Little Dawn 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|The Little Dawn The Little Dawn 2 (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|The Little Dawn 2: Return to the Sea The Little Dawn 3 (Julian Bernardino's Style)..png|The Little Dawn 3: Dawn's Beginning The Little Dawn (TV Series)..png|The Little Dawn (TV Series) Hugo Hood..png|Hugo Hood Fantasia..png|Fantasia (Julian Bernardino Style) Fantasia 2000..png|Fantasia 2000 (Julian Bernardino Style) The Magic School Bus..png|Magic School Bus (Julian Bernardino Style) Sabohontas 1..png|Sabohontas Sabohontas 2..png|Sabohontas 2: Journey to a New World Eeyoreambi 1..png|Eeyoreambi Eeyoreambi 2..png|Eeyoreambi 2 Dumbo and Company..png|Dumbo and Company The Sword in the Stone..png|The Sword in the Stone (Julian14bernardino Style) George..png|George of the Jungle a.k.a Tarzan George 2..png|George of the Jungle a.k.a Tarzan 2 George (TV Series)..png|George of the Jungle a.k.a Tarzan (TV Series) Who Framed Roger Rabbit..png|Who Framed Winnie the Pooh? The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective..png|The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective An Einstein Tail 1..png|An Einstein Tail An Einstein Tail 2..png|An Einstein Tail 2: Quincy Goes West Quincy's American Tales..png|Quincy's Einstein Tails An Einstein Tail 3..png|An Einstein Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island An Einstein Tail 4..png|An Einstein Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:DVD Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries